


Expensive Shoes

by Tarlan



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: The aftermath of an incursion inside the ARC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this ficlet when checking out old posts of mine! It was written for a Primeval drabble tree on LiveJournal (Primeval_canon)

These shoes were expensive.

Lester grimaced as he felt and heard the squelch; he raised his foot gingerly, determined not to look down in case it wasn't dinosaur droppings but something far worse. As he made his way carefully across the room, eyes straight ahead to avoid looking at the torn and half-eaten remains of a back-room laboratory assistant who'd not managed to escape the carnage, he let his thoughts skip away from wondering who else had died today. A flash of movement made him freeze, and he almost slumped in relief when he saw Nick Cutter's red-blond head peer around the door frame.

"Cutter," he stated sharply.

"DOWN!"

Lester reacted instantly, dropping to floor amid the blood and gore as gunfire echoed over his head, mingling with a roar of pain from the predator that had been creeping up behind him. The sudden silence was almost as deafening, and then a hand was thrust in front of his face. Lester looked up and saw relief in his lover's pale blue eyes, accepting the hand with carefully hidden gratitude.

He glanced down at his ruined suit, eyes drifting down to the shoes he'd had made-to-measure only two weeks earlier. A perfect fit. Ruined.

"Damn it, Cutter. I want an explanation now! These shoes were expensive."

END  
 


End file.
